


COLORS

by frooley



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Colors, Comfort, Completed, Fluff and Angst, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Memories, Other, References to Depression, Reuniting, Sad, Tenderness, big brother program, but they might be getting married, didnt really want to say nothing, lots of kisses, love makin, mental breakdowns, suspense?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: Charles "Link" Neal wanted a normal life, One without problems.Then he met Rhett,





	1. PINK

**Author's Note:**

> COLORS playlist - varti.an.mankoh on Spotify  
> (listen if you'd like)

**_rose_ ** _ / _ **_pink_ ** _ - _

 

_ A  _ **_color_ ** _ that is lighter than  _ **_red_ ** _ , but darker than  _ **_white_ ** _. _

_ A  _ **_color_ ** _ that complements  _ **_purple_ ** _ ,  _ **_red_ ** _ , and  _ **_peach_ ** _.  _

 

**_pink_ ** _. _

 

**_pink_ ** _ was the color of his  _ **_cheeks_ ** _ whens its  _ **_cold_ ** _ out. _

 

**_pink_ ** _ was the color of his  _ **_shirt_ ** _. _

 

**_pink_ ** _ was a shade of the sky’s  _ **_color_ ** _ as the  _ **_sun_ ** _ settled behind the horizon.  _

 

 ** _pink_** _reminded him of_ ** _cotton_** **_candy_** _._

 

**_pink_ ** _ reminded him of  _ **_sweet_ ** _. _

 

 ** _pink_** _reminded him of_ ** _healed_** **_scars_** _on his thighs._

 

**_pink_ ** _ was a color that that reminded him of  _ **_him_ ** _. _

 

**_pink_ ** _. _

\---

Charles was an average boy, but not too average.

On the outside, he looked perfect. He was quite good looking, being told that by a lot of girls.

On the inside, though, Charles wasn’t too well. He never expressed his feelings and emotions to others, because he thought he was a bore and that he was confusing. 

 

Never expressing those feelings, keeping them bottled up, and never knowing when to say no, really messed Charles up. 

 

His mother, a beautiful shade of red she was, worried about Charles. She didn’t know what Charles felt on a daily basis. She didn’t understand what Charles meant when he spoke words, like ‘you’re blue mommy, are you sad mommy?’. 

 

As a kid, Charles was a quiet child, but he was never, by any means, slow. He had some of the best grades of his classroom. Charles mother took him to the doctors many times to see if there was anything wrong, anything that they could help with. 

 

After many C.A.T. scans, they found nothing, other than that Charles was a healthy boy. His mother wanted answers, she wanted to know if her baby boy was okay. They tried to get him to talk with a therapist, which he did. 

 

And they had a breakthrough, although very small. Charles was checked for his mental state, he was checked to see if he had  _ depression _ . Something that wasn’t likely for Charles’` state. 

 

Yet again, they couldn’t find anything. Charles’ doctor told his mother that maybe, just maybe, what Charles was going through was something beyond repair. She was asked how he was raised, and she spilled. She told him about his father, how he left them when Charles was a mere 3 years old, how he watched his parents yell and argue, but never saw anything physically abusive between the two. She talked about how Charles was always bullied, and still is to this day, just because he won’t talk to others and how people think he’s weird because when he talks, it’s usually about colors, and meanings that no one understands. 

 

She told him about how she signed Charles up for the Big Brother Program, about who his Big Brother was, how Charles talked to him and how his Big Brother understood him. The doctor asked if he was in town and if he could talk to him, she sighed and shook her head, telling him that Charles’ Big Brother left a couple months ago because of some problems in his life. She told him that he told Charles that he would try to come back when he was 16, and Charles held onto his words. Hoping.

 

Now Charles is 15, his birthday only a month away. His mother had never seen him more excited for his birthday, and she knew why. Yet, she had a bad feeling. That he wasn’t coming back, and she wasn’t ready to handle how Charles would handle it. She tried to have good intentions, but it was hard.

 

Two weeks past, and Charles was practically bouncing out of his shoes. He remembered everything about his Big Brother, especially his colors, they ranged from a cream orange to a deep violet, but that was then and Charles was more than excited to see what colors he was now. 

 

“Charles, dinner’s ready, sweetheart.” his mother called, listening for her sons footsteps. As soon as she did, she set his food down and waited. The small brunet emerged into the kitchen and sat down across from his mother, who smiled. 

 

“Hi, Charles.” She said to her son, watching him eye his food shortly before looking up at her.

 

“Hi mommy, you’re yellow, are you happy?” Charles asked his mother, watching her smile even more.

 

“As a matter of fact, I am,” she replied, poking her fork into her steaming pasta. “are you ready for your birthday, Charles?” 

Charles looked up at her again, as he was staring at he steaming plate of food in front of him, and nodded so fast he might’ve gotten whiplash. His mother laughed softly at his excitement. 

 

“I can’t wait to see Rhett again, it’s been a long time.” He said to his mother, picking up his fork.

His mother looked at her son, a sinking feeling resting in her abdomen, the same feeling she felt when Charles’ Big Brother told her he had to leave.

 

_ “I’m sorry Ms. Neal, I hate to leave, I really do, there’s things that came up and I have no choice but, to deal with them.”  _ He told her, handing her a small package. 

 

_ “That’s, uhm, understandable, have you told Charles?”  _ She asked him, biting back tears. 

 

_ “No, I- I was planning on doing it after I told you, so you could be there for him.”  _ He sighed, looking at the concrete beneath his feet.  _ “But, make sure he doesn’t open that gift until he’s at least 16, okay?”  _

 

She nodded, and watched him walk to where her son sat in the backyard, and started to cry. 

 

She still remembers Charles’ face when he ran to her, tears staining his pink, chubby cheeks. She remembers the way he clung to her shirt and balled his eyes out into the fabric, the way he hugged Rhett as if holding onto him would stop him from leaving. She even remembers the sad, broken look on the man’s face as he hugged Charles back. 

 

Now Charles was only a week away from 16 and he still doesn’t know about the package. They finished dinner and cleaned up, Charles absolutely loved cleaning, oddly, and washed the dishes, humming a tune that wasn’t familiar to his mother, but it still made her smile.

 

A few more days past and now there was only 2 days between Charles and his birthday, his mother was worried sick, she didn’t want Charles disappointed, none the less sad. 

 

“Mommy!” Charles voice rang through the house as he ran in. “Mommy mommy, mommy!” 

 

“What is it, sweetie?” She asked as soon as he rushed up to her, hugging her. She felt her shirt dampen and her son’s muffled sobs. 

 

She rubbed his back and whispered murmurs of comfort into his ear until he backed away. 

 

“K-kids at sch-hool said that R-Rhett wasn’t coming back, h-he is coming back though, r-right?” Charles’ voice cracked, the sound breaking his mother’s heart. 

 

“Yes, sweetheart, he’s going to come back.” She told him, her heart sink even more than it already was. She heard him let out a shaky sigh.

 

“You’re green mommy, I love you.”

 

_______

 

She couldn’t sleep.

 

Not when she’s left not knowing if tomorrow could be one of the worst or one of the best days of both Charles and her’s lifes. 

 

She spent her night wrapping presents from family members and old friends. She came to the package from Rhett, it was a pastel pink and had little ice cream stickers decorating it. She smiled a little. The ice cream parlor down the street was where Rhett liked to take Charles on Wednesdays. Rhett told her that her son's favorite flavor was cotton candy, and from them on that’s the flavor she bought. 

 

It was nearly 3 am, and all she could do was think. She remembered the day Charles came home with his pants ripped and blood running down his small legs, remembered the way he told her the colors of the people who hurt him. The way he said he forgave them, just because they were hurting, too. 

 

She still sees the scars that cover his small thighs, barely there, but still a visible shade of raw pink. 

 

She let her mind wander, bringing her places she didn’t think she remembered, until she heard Charles footsteps.

 

Her son came up to her and rested his head on her shoulder. 

 

“Happy birthday, love.” She told him, voice raw from crying and lack of sleep. 

 

“Thank you mommy, you’re a gray blue, are you okay?” He asked, his voice caked with sleep. 

 

“I’m perfect, what about you, baby?” She rubbed her hand across his shoulders. 

 

He smiled and lifted his head. “I’m excited!” He exclaimed. She smiled as well.

 

“I know you don’t like to open presents before cake but,” She said as she grabbed the package covered in little ice cream’s and handing it to her son. “this one is quite important.” 

 

The boy took the pink package in his hands and observed it will care, looking at who it was from and gasping. 

 

“ _ Rhett. _ ” He said softly before unwrapping the gift with absolute care, wincing at every little rip he made.

 

Inside the package held a small box and a folded paper. Charles opened the paper and set the box down. 

 

He read aloud;

 

_ Dear Charles, _

_ Hi, I’m sorry that I left so soon, I really didn’t want to, but I’ll tell you why later. How have you been? How’s it like to be 16? I can’t say much for myself, as I wrote this when you were only 8. I have a request, if you’d like to follow. I have a list of places below that I’d like you visit for me. _

 

 

  * __Where we first met.__


  * _The first place we hung out_


  * _Your favorite place_


  * _And finally, my favorite place._



 

_ Along with this request, I ask if you’d wear what I’ve also put into this package as you go to these places.  _

_ I can’t wait to see you again _

 

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Your buddy Rhett. _

 

As soon as he stopped reading, he finially registered the cold tears on his pink dusted cheeks. He picked up the small box and opened it. In it laid a beautiful silver locket necklace. 

Charles took it out and opened the locket up, gasping at what he saw. In it was a photo of him and Rhett that his mother took. He handed the necklace to his mother, the photo making her gasp as well, and they smiled as wobbly tears made their way down their cheeks. 

 

His mother placed the necklace around his neck, locking it and smiling as Charles took the locket in his hands and smiled as well.

  
_ “Let's go find him.”  _


	2. ROUGE CRAMOISI

**_red_ ** _/_ **_rouge_ ** _-_

 

 _Of a_ **_color_ ** _at the end of the spectrum next to_ **_orange_ ** _and opposite_ **_violet_ ** _, as of_ **_blood_ ** _,_ **_fire_ ** _, or_ **_rubies_ ** _._

 _A_ **_color_ ** _that compliments_ **_blue_ ** _,_ **_purple_ ** _, and_ **_green_ ** _._

 

 **_red_ ** _._

 

 **_red_ ** _was the color of his_ **_bike_ ** _when he was 9._

 

 **_red_ ** _was the color of his_ **_knee high socks_ ** _that he wore at times._

 

 **_red_ ** _was the_ **_color_ ** _of_ **_cherries_ ** _on his ice cream._

 

 **_red_ ** _reminded him of_ **_blood_ ** _oranges._

 

 **_red_ ** _reminded him of_ **_fall leaves._ **

 

 **_red_ ** _reminded him of_ **_red lipstick_ ** _that his mother put on when she went out._

 

 **_red_ ** _was a_ **_another color_ ** _that reminded him of_ **_him_ ** _._

 

**_red._ **

 

_____________________

 

The first place, the place they met at, was the BB/BS Program Building. The place Charles’ mother took him when he was 6, they had walked in, Charles’ face covered in sticky ice cream, his eyes darting around the area.

His mother hadn’t told him where they were, and Charles didn’t mind. He had run off to the children’s section of the floor and distracted himself with an etch-n-sketch. He hadn’t noticed his mother had talked to the woman at the desk. He really hadn’t noticed someone walk out of the white-blue doors next to the desk and talk to his mother before coming over to him. It wasn’t until the person sat next to him and looked at what he had on the toy in his hands.

 

 _“Hello.”_ Charles had said to the person, although small and quiet, barely reaching the other's ears.

 

 _“Hello, Charles.”_ The person said in reply. _“How are you?”_

 

 _“Good.”_ Charles was confused, he was rarely confused, he didn’t understand why this person was talking to him. _“What about you?”_

 

 _“That’s good,”_ the person had said. _“I’m pretty good myself.”_

Charles looked at his mother, who was filling out papers. He felt scared.

 

 _“Who are you?”_ Charles had asked, voice feeble and small as always.

 

 _“Oh! How rude of me, I’m Rhett.”_ Rhett had held his hand out for Charles to shake. _“I’m your Big Brother.”_

 

Charles had finally took a look at Rhett and remembers the way he shone a bright yellow.

 

After 8 years since that moment, the place had taken a whole new look. The building was way bigger, he guessed that they gained more donations and expanded. The interior of the entrance alone took Charles’ breath away. Beautiful colors filled the place, warmth took over him as he smiled.

 

“Charles?” A voice ahead of them called, surprise in their voice. He looked towards the sound and saw his doctor, a sweet old man, Dr. Michaels.

 

“Charles!” Michaels called again, joy filling his voice now as he walked over to the duo.

“It’s been so long, too long.” he spoke as he reached them. “How old are you now, Charles?”

 

“16, sir.” Charles answered.

“Oh, please, called me John,” John said, laughing softly. “And, may I say, you have become such a wonderful looking young man.”

 

Charles smiled at the compliment, he never believed people when they told him that, he never could.

“And Sue, darling, how have you been?” John spoke to his mother, who smiled just as well.

 

“I’ve been okay, John, what about you?” She spoke as she placed a hand on the man's arm.

“Busy, oh so busy, but good.” He let out another laugh.

 

Charles smiled at the two as they talked and laughed, but it faded as soon as it came.

“So, Charles, how’s Rhett?” John had asked.

 

His mother covered her mouth before Charles frowned, looking at his feet.

 

“I don’t know.” Was what he replied with, and it was the truth.

Sue took over on telling John why and he was apologizing to Charles, who just smiled weakly.

“We might see him today, though.” Sue said to the doctor, who lit up at the words.

 

“That’s good!” he said, smiling once again. “Well, I got to get back to work, but here, take this, Charles.” John handed him a small, thin package that had the words, **DON’T OPEN** , writen on it. Before he could ask who it was from, John was gone and he was being lead out the door by his mother.

 

“He’s here.”

 

__________________

 

The second place was the park near the middle of the town, it was a small park with a playground and a couple of trees surrounding it. It was the first place Rhett had taken him after they met. It was also the place where Charles had opened up to Rhett, not much, but more than anyone but his mother knew.

 

 _“You have any friends?”_ The blonde had asked, sitting on the end of the slide. _“I mean, at school.”_

 

The mention of the place made Charles’ stomach turn, he looked down at his knees that were shown through his ripped jeans, rubbing at the porcelain skin ‘til it turned a flush pink. _“N-no.”_

 

 _“Oh, why not?”_ Rhett asked, looking at the younger boy.

 

 _“T-They’re always so angry, gr-grey, grey, black.”_ He spoke, his voice trembling. That had shocked the taller man, knowing that he should change the subject.

 

 _“You, uhm, wanna get some ice cream? I heard they’re having a sale.”_ the words set ease within Charles, even if they were spoke with concern dripping off each word, he had looked up at Rhett and smiled before nodding.

 

They made their way up to the small park, finding that no one was there. Charles walked over to the small children’s playset, fingers lightly touching at the peeling paint that rested on the bars. The slide, once a bright yellow, was now ageing from being used and the deteriorating weather. A puddle of water had pooled at the end of the slide, the color was murky and unpleasant. Charles smiled, none the less, as more memories rushed to his mind.

 

His eyes wandered to a empty patch of grass. A patch of grass that once held a swing set, where they had sat with ice cream drying on their faces after a slight competition to see who could eat theirs first. Rhett had won, although he had choked many times at the overwhelming sweetness that he tried to force down in order to win.

The swingset had to be taken down, for it had became too old and a potential danger to the children that came to the park.

 

In the middle of the patch, oddly, was a pastel red package. Charles picked it up, surprised at the slightly heavy weight of it. On it held a note, which spelled; _You’re close, bo._

Charles turned to his mother, who looked ahead with bewilder in her eyes. He smiled as she walked over to him.

 

“Two more places, mommy.”

 

_____________________________

 

Rhett McLaughlin sat inside of the parlor, his fingers traced the outlines of the colorful designs that were imprinted into the pastel colored table in front of him. He was worried, nervous even more so. He feared that Charles had forgotten him, although that was impossible, it still nagged at the man.

A lady, older than Rhett, walked over to him and set down a small bowl of pastel pink. Rhett thanked her and smiled as she walked away.

She knew Rhett, he was a regular back when he lived in the small town, when he had brought Charles to the shop every Wednesday.

He looked out the window beside him and tried to clear his thoughts, or at least make them happier. He watched as people walked by, carrying on conversations that he couldn’t hear.

He didn’t move his eyes from their place. Even when the door bell jingled, cuing that someone had walked in.

They did move, though, when he heard a voice, a voice that called his name.

 

_“Rhett.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, kinda short. anyhow, sorry if i don't update as much, i'm trying to make each chapter at least 1k-2k words, and i'm still working on other stories as well, shucks.


	3. ORANGE

**_Orange-_ **

 

 ** _orange_** _was the color of the_ ** _succulent_** **_fruit_** _itself._

 

 **_orange_ ** _was another_ **_shade_ ** _of the_ **_sky_ ** _at_ **_sunset_ ** _._

 

 **_orange_ ** _was the_ **_color_ ** _of his_ **_sweater_ ** _that he wore most of the time._

 

 **_orange_ ** _reminded him of the_ **_paint_ ** _that sat a_ **_jar_ ** _by his_ **_windowsill_ ** _._

 

 **_orange_ ** _reminded him of_ **_warm_ ** _._

 

 **_orange_ ** _reminded him of the_ **_sun_ ** _that blared down and_ **_kissed_ ** _his skin, leaving_ **_freckles_ ** _in their place._

 

 **_orange_ ** _was another_ **_color_ ** _that reminded him of_ **_him_ ** _._

 

**_orange._ **

 

__________________

 

The third place, Charles’ favorite place, was his backyard. How they didn’t notice someone walk back there was unknown. Charles smiled as he walked into the grassy plain. His mother watched him sit in the middle of the green plantation, then walking inside with the items they had found during their trip, as she told Charles she would, as well as telling him that he can go to the last place alone, for she had a few things to do. He nodded and proceeded to make his way into the houses back space.

 

He sat there for about 30 minutes, fingers threading through the grass absentmindedly, thinking about the times before Rhett had left. He was 6 years old when they met, Rhett was 14, but acted as if he was older. Charles had guessed that he came from a stricter home than him, from how he acted and what he told him. He recalls the way Rhett talked to him about his school, about how everyone talked to him just because he was tall, that they thought he was cool because of it.

Charles sighed and lifted himself up off the ground, patting his pants for lingering grass strands. He made his way inside of the small home that he lived in to bid his mother farewell, for now, before making his way out of the house and down the street.

He felt anticipation rise in him as he caught sight of the small parlor, being a lengthy amount of feet away from where he was.

He didn’t know why he felt scared, nervous even.

This could all be just a joke, someone playing with him just to get a good laugh, but who would know where all the places Rhett listed were. Has someone been watching them?

The possibility of that had slight likeliness to it.

 

Charles didn’t dwell on the thought much longer, for he had came to the entrance of the building. He rose his eyes from his feet to stare inside the window of the cream colored building. He saw a lady walk over to a man with small bowl of something pink. He observed the man, taking in every detail. From the man's futuristically styled, blond hair, standing upright, to the chin-strap beard that complemented his everything.

 

 _Is that Rhett?,_ He thought, backing away from the window. Maybe he should just head back, forget any of this happened.

 

What if that is him, and if he leaves, he’d be hurting Rhett’s feelings. That was something Charles never wanted to do. He sighed, looking up at the sky, the sun was shinning bright, blaring down onto his bright yellow sweater. He pondered on how he was to approach the man, if it was Rhett, and before he knew it, he was in the parlor, he heard the small ding of the bell as the door opened and his feet moved on their own accord. He came to halt just before the table the man sat in, who didn’t seem to take notice of the brunette, and gulped. The man's features were more defined since he came closer, and found them to be slightly familiar.

 

“Rhett?” He spoke, voice small. It didn’t seem to reach the other man’s ears, for he continued to stare out the window.

 

“Rhett.” He said a little more louder as he came to realization. This was Rhett, the man who came into his life and changed it sufficiently, and leaving just as fast.

The blonde’s head snapped towards the boy, he stared for a while before his eyes widened and he quickly stood.

“Charles?” his voice was deep, different from what Charles remembered, which was a soft, but loud, heavy southern accent. He nodded as the man grew closer, smiling from ear to ear as he was pulled into a hug, Rhett was wearing the same smile as wrapped his long arms around the short boy.

“I thought you were never going to come.” The tall man mumbled after a while, not moving from his place. Charles laid his head onto the Rhetts chest.

“I thought you weren’t coming, either.” He said, hand reaching up to play with a button on Rhetts shirt. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too, oh so, fucking much.” The blonde's voice trembled, tears springing to his eyes. Charles was taken aback by Rhetts foul language, but didn’t say anything about when he saw that the man was crying. He reached up and cupped his cheek, wiping away a few of the tears.

 

“There’s no need to cry, Rhett.” He cooed, trying to calm Rhett down. Rhett held him tighter for a moment before letting go completely, his hands then flying to caress the boys face.

 

“You’ve become so beautiful.” Rhett mumbled, eyes flickering over Charles’ face. “Who am I kidding, you’ve always been beautiful.”

 

Rhetts words threw Charles off, he’s hasn’t been called beautiful, or been complemented in such a way, in a long time. His cheeks took on a light shade of pink.

 

Rhett smiled, wider than he was before, and let his hands drop, only to take the boy's hand and lead him towards the selection of ice creams.

 

“You want some ice cream?” Rhett asks, looking down at Charles, who nods in return. “Of course, I was going to get you some before you got here, but I didn’t know if you liked Cotton Candy anymore.” Rhett smiles down at him, causing Charles to giggle.

 

“I do, but I prefer Orange sherbert more, now.” He says, pointing to the tub that held the brightly colored frozen treat.

 

“Oh, do you now?” Rhett laughs before ringing the little bell by the register. The lady from earlier comes out and smiles at Rhett.

 

“What can I get you, hun? I thought you already ordered.” She says with a light chuckle. Rhett grins, before gesturing to Charles.

  
“It’s not for me, Lin, you remember Charles, right?”

 

Linda looks towards the boy, who was ogling the ice creams, and gasps.

 

“Charles Neal!” She exclaimed happily, causing the boy to jump, bumping his head into the glass.

 

“Oh! Uh, y-yes?” He says hurriedly, rubbing his forehead.

 

“You haven’t visited in forever, I missed you!” Linda reached over and patted his head softly as a silent apology for making him jump.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry, I’ve been real busy with school.” He lied. He stopped visiting the parlor because it reminded him too much of Rhett, not in a bad way of course, but in sad way. For when he even took a glance at the cream colored building, he would feel tears spring to his eyes.

 

Rhett noticed his change in mood, and told Linda that he was getting a bowl of the Orange sherbert, switching the subject as quick as he could.

 

Linda didn’t protest, she just smiled and told them to sit while she got it. They made their way to the table that just Rhett had occupied. It wasn’t long before the frozen treat was brought over, and goodbyes were shared.

 

They made their way outside, standing close and talking joyfully. Rhett spoke about his job, he was a engineer, but also played his guitar at a local cafe. He lived Fuquay now, instead of Buies Creek. It wasn’t that far away, he could of easily visited him over the years, but Charles let him continue talking.

 

“...And he kept pointing to his head, and yelling ‘HARD HAT’, and I felt so stupid.” Rhett let out a laugh as he finished his sentence. Charles smiled, finding the story a bit funny.

 

“Well, enough about me, tell me what you’ve been up to, man.” The taller man patted the brunette’s back softly.

 

Charles looked at him for a moment, before looking ahead of him. They were so close to his house.

 

“I, uhm, well, haven’t been doing much.” He muttered, loud enough for Rhett to hear, and looked at his feet as they walked.

 

“You been working on any of your paintings? Er, I mean, have you started any?” Rhett asked, quickly changing his wording.

 

Charles looked at him, confused. How did he know about his paintings? He used to paint a little when he was younger, he had given Rhett a few of them, but they weren’t necessarily good. His mother was only one that knew about the recents, some of them weren’t understandable to anyone but him of course, while others were similar to activities that he and Rhett did, but none of them have been touched in years.

 

“Uh, no, not recently, how did you know about them?” He squinted his eyes at his tall friend.

 

Rhett looked down at his feet, rubbing the back of his head. They had made it to the front of his house, standing before the entrance sidewalk.

 

“Well, a couple of years ago, I had some time and tried to call to talk to you, but you weren’t around, so I talked to your mother for a while, asked her about what was going on, and she told me about how you started painting.” Rhett told him, looking up at him once he stopped talking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know she didn’t tell you.”

 

Charles was quiet for a moment. He didn’t know what to say, he felt betrayed by his mother, but he knew it wasn’t her fault. She probably wanted him to forget about Rhett, or thought that he did. He didn’t, he never could.

 

“Charles?” Rhett called out after a while, breaking the small boy from his train of thought.

 

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry, just thinking.” He replied immediately, looking at the concrete. “You want to go inside?”

 

Rhett nodded and they made their way to the house, Charles opened the door and looked around to find his mother, she was nowhere in sight.

 

“Mommy?” He called out.

 

Shortly afterwards, Sue came out, holding her arms out to give Charles a hug, but they soon dropped when she saw Rhett.

 

“Rhett?” She said, voice soft, just like her sons.

 

He nodded and allowed himself to be embraced by the woman. They used to be similar heights, but, boy, does 8 years play a difference.

 

“I– We didn’t think you were coming back.” She told him as they pulled away.

 

“I know, I know, but I’m here now.” Rhett tried a smile at the two, who replicated it.

 

They all made their way into the living space that Sue had just been in, and started to talk.

 

After a while, Rhett said that he had something to ask the both of them. The two looked at him and waited patiently for his question.

 

“Well, I know this might seem too soon, but in a couple years from now, I’m going to be moving to California, and I was wondering, and hoping, that I could bring Charles along.” He spoke slowly.

  
And then there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, sorry for not posting for a while, this chapter took a while for me to write, as i didn't know what to put into it. 
> 
> hope you like it!


	4. JAUNE CANARI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this being a bit short,, its an update nonetheless.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I also started writing on my wattpad finally, @/frooley if ya wanna check it out. the stories on here are on there, along with some other ones.

**_Yellow_ ** _ / _ **_Jaune-_ **

 

_ of the color between green and orange in the spectrum, a primary subtractive color complementary to blue; colored like ripe lemons or egg yolks. _

 

**_yellow_ ** _ is the color of  _ **_lights_ ** _. _

 

**_yellow_ ** _ is the color of his favorite  _ **_hoodie_ ** _. _

 

 ** _yellow_** _is the color of the_ ** _chipping_** **_paint_** _on the guest room’s_ ** _walls_** _._

 

**_yellow_ ** _ reminded him of  _ **_daffodils_ ** _. _

 

**_yellow_ ** _ reminded him of leftover  _ **_cheese_ ** _ slices that would sit in their  _ **_fridge_ ** _. _

 

**_yellow_ ** _ reminded him of the  _ **_moon_ ** _. _

 

**_yellow_ ** _ was another color that reminded him of  _ **_him._ **

 

**_yellow._ **

 

__________________

 

It took about a week after Rhett arrived and when the question had risen, for Sue to conjure up an answer. 

 

Rhett really didn’t expect one, not so soon at least.

 

She had approached him when he was bringing Charles home from visiting the local library, she said to him that she wanted to talk and they waited ‘til the young brunnette had busied himself with other things and left the room. 

 

They had sat in the living room of the house, sitting in silence for a moment. 

 

_ “I have my answer.” _ she spoke after a while.

 

Rhett had looked at her with wide eyes, but never said a word.

 

_ “As hard as it is for me, I’m saying yes,”  _ she told him, looking him in the eyes.  _ “only because I believe that if he leaves here, he can have a fresh start and have a better life.”  _

 

Rhett had nodded, too stunned to say anything. He stood and walked over to the short woman,  who had now placed her head in her hands, shaking slightly. He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and whispered a ‘thank you’ after a while.

 

As much as Rhett didn’t want to believe it, Sue was right. Charles needed a new beginning and a better life, he knew it had to be hard on Sue to say such things, because all a mother wants is their children to be is okay, to be okay with who they are and where they’re at.

 

Sue, afterwards, went to the store for the month's groceries, she kissed Charles goodbye and waved at Rhett, who gestured the same. 

 

Rhett then let Charles lead him by hand to the living room, and let the brunnette read a book that he picked up while they visited the library. 

 

It wasn’t an overly complicated book but, Rhett was still taken aback at the boys use of words, as if he had forgotten that he was older than he last saw him. 

 

It also didn’t take long before Charles fell asleep, face squished against the carpeted floor. Rhett smiled at him before carefully carrying him to his bedroom. He laid the boy on the small bed that sat in the middle of the room, covering him in the dinosaur printed blankets that had been squished at the end of the bed. 

 

He heard the brunette sigh softly before continuing to snore lightly. Rhett exited the room as quietly as he could and made his way to the room they were previously in. He walked toward a small hallway that held three doors. Of the three, one held a room that had Charles’ painting and other pieces of work. He was told by the boy's mother that he was free to look at it, as long as Charles was okay with it. He knew Charles wasn’t going to be open enough to let Rhett look at them. 

 

He felt guilt beginning to pool within him, and contemplated going back and lounging in the living room. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened the second door in the thin hallway. He walked in and closed the door, in case Charles wakes up and stumbles upon him. 

 

He lets his eyes adjust to the room, it was brightly lit, due to there being a huge window near the center of one of the walls. There was an easel by the window, a half started painting rested on it. He walked near it, taking the detail. It was a man, standing next to another silhouette that was yet to be painted. The scenery was something of a small town, parts of a buildings shown in the background. 

 

His hands gently lifted the rectangular object, emerald eyes inspecting the work further. He turned it to where he was looking at the back, there was light writing. Rhett squinted his eyes and brought the painting closer to himself. 

 

From what he could make out, it read;

 

_ 11/04/87 _

 

_ It’s been a year, i haven’t been able to cope, well as much as a nine year old can. My mother won't stop crying, i haven’t been able to cry. i feel bad, like crap. i just wish he wouldn’t of left. i don’t understand his reasons, that's all. if i knew, i’d understand.  _

 

_ im just hurt.  _

 

_ / lincoln neal. _

  
  


The writing was sloppy nonetheless, so there was other words Rhett couldn’t understand. He placed the painting to it’s respected place, and gave the room one last glance before leaving.

 

He made his way back to the living room, settling on the couch. He let himself fall into the pregnant silence of the room as thoughts chased for him. 

 

He felt his shoulders deflate, and a unnerving feeling pooled in his stomach. He wanted to tell Charles why he left, but he never had the courage to. He didn’t understand why it was so hard, Charles was young and he said he would understand.

  
He felt his eyes close and sleep take over his body, just as the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo, will we ever find out why rhett left? what door opened?? find out next time on--
> 
> ok ill stop


	5. VERT FONCE

_**Green** / **Fonce** -_

_of the color between blue and yellow in the spectrum; colored like grass or emeralds._   
  
_**green**._

_**green** is the color of **grass** , freshly cut. _

  
_**green** is the color of **vegetables** that he was forced to eat._

_**green** is the color of the swampy **river** he’d visit sometimes._

_**green** reminded him of his mothers **eyes**._

_**green** reminded him of the shade of his room **walls** before he was allowed to paint them._

_**green** reminded him of one of his favorite **shirts**._

_**green** was another color that reminded him of **him**._

_**green**._   
__________________   
There was a reason why Rhett wanted to go to California 2 years later, was because Charles   
would be 18, and he’d be able to make his own decisions, and moving to another state with   
Rhett would be one of them. He didn’t want to force the young boy to do anything he didn’t want   
to, while at the same time being his role model.   
That’s why, 2 years and 3 months later, Charles finished high school, got his diploma and got   
into the college of his choice, which was in California. Because he chose to go with Rhett,   
because he did what his heart desired.   
He was saying his goodbyes to his mother, who was crying, not just tears of sadness, but those   
of joy.   
Sue pulled Rhett aside as Charles gathered the last of things.   
“Treat him well, you hear? I don’t want him hurt, not with what he’s been through.” she said   
firmly, but quiet enough for only Rhett to hear. The man nodded, not trusting himself to speak   
yet.   
This whole thing was a big step, in all of their lives, but Charles’ mostly, for he was still young   
and still had a lot to learn.   
They shared goodbyes one last time before the duo headed to the car and off to the airport.   
On the way there, Charles told him something that, oddly, threw him for a loop.

“Rhett?” he started, turning his gaze from the window to the tall man.   
“What’s up, bud?” he replied, keeping his eyes ahead of him, but kept an ear tuned in.   
“You know, how I’m going to Cali, to have a fresh start ‘n all?”   
Rhett nodded.   
“I think I should go by a different name.”   
“Oh?”   
“Yeah, I was thinking, how about Link?”   
“Link?”   
“Yeah, because of my middle name. Lincoln?”   
“That’s not much of change, bo.” Rhett chuckled.   
“Well, it is for me.” He stuck his tongue out at the older man, who just laughed.   
__________________   
Fortunately, the plane landed safely and they got off even safer. Link was a bit shaken, that was   
the first time he’s been on a plane. Rhett used the money that he got from selling his car when   
they got to the airport to call over a cab and pay for the ride cost.   
During the time Rhett had since proposed moving to Cali, he had spent his time finding a place   
for the two, one that was reasonably close to Link’s college that he was going to be attending,   
and lease of the apartment was paid for already, for the year that it was worth of was over.   
Rhett never told Link that though, because he noticed that Link has been trying to avoid having   
Rhett spend tons of money on the both of them, or just him. Even though, a ton was merely 10   
dollars to Link.   
After gathering their things out of the cab and biding the driver goodbye, they made their way to   
the apartment. It was on the second floor, so they had to take the elevator, even though they   
could have taken the stairs. They were just too lazy.

After unpacking, they deicided to get something to eat. Rhett suggested pizza, but ended up getting chinese. They ordered ocer the phone, and after hanging up, they waited by relaxing on the couch.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Link spoke after a while, breaking the silence.

"Me neither." Rhett let out a chuckle as he casually laid an arm across the back of the couch.

"You excitied for college?" The blonde asked, poking the youngers shoulder.

"Yeah, I just don't know what I should study for, media arts or designing arts." The brunnette replied, leaning against Rhett.

"Didn't you sign up for both?"

"Yeah," Link let out a laugh.

"Well, then you shouldn't be worried."

"I guess," he paused. "Did you ever go to college?"

Rhett paused at the question, unable to answer for a while.

"I did, i studied in engineering, along with geological design." He looked over at Link as he finished speaking.

"Was it hard?"

"Kinda, but not really, you're a smart kid, you'll get through it." Rhett spoke, pulling Link closer to him.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a few moments before the door bell was rung, signalling that their food was here.

Rhett answered and paid, even though Link said he'd pay, and returned to the brunette.

"You know, I'm going to, one day, take your wallet away so I can pay for things." Link told him, trying to sound threatening, but failed slightly.

"Oh are you now?" Rhett laughed as Link frowned with a mouthfull of orange chicken.

The rest of the night was spent with laughter and stories of the past.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOK IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING 
> 
> : ((
> 
> enjoy !!


	6. BLEU FRANC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo sorry for not updating for a while. but hope this makes up for it.
> 
> I suggest listening to Turning Out by AJR for this chapter, if you'd like.
> 
> ALSO, there is a reason for the large time gaps, you'll find out later on.

**_Blue_ ** _ / _ **_Bleu-_ **

_ of a  _ **_color_ ** _ intermediate between  _ **_green_ ** _ and  _ **_violet_ ** _ , as of the  _ **_sky_ ** _ or sea on a  _ **_sunny_ ** _ day. _

 

**_Blue_ ** _. _

 

**_Blue_ ** _ is the  _ **_color_ ** _ of his eyes,  _ **_sparkling_ ** _ in the sun. _

 

**_Blue_ ** _ is the  _ **_color_ ** _ of his favorite pair of  _ **_pants_ ** _. _

 

**_Blue_ ** _ is the  _ **_color_ ** _ of  _ **_blueberries_ ** _ , the small, sweet  _ **_fruit_ ** _. _

 

**_Blue_ ** _ reminded him of  _ **_joy_ ** _ , but  _ **_sadness_ ** _ at the same time. _

 

**_Blue_ ** _ reminded him of the  _ **_sky_ ** _ in the  _ **_morning_ ** _. _

 

**_Blue_ ** _ reminded  _ **_him_ ** _ of  _ **_himself_ ** _. _

 

**_Blue_ ** _ was another  _ **_color_ ** _ that reminded him of  _ **_him_ ** _. _

 

__________________

 

1 year in, he’s happy, excited. He felt he finally had all that he needed. He was passing all his classes so far, had a good hold on his job, living with his best friend. He wasn’t in a relationship, yet, but he didn’t plan on trying to get into one anytime soon. He felt like if he did, he’d start to lose time for school and work. 

 

He was content all in all, though.

 

2 years in, his feelings about everything are steadily the same. He quit his job a while back, but soon found another one, one that was more his forte. He felt stress build on him now and again, but Rhett was always there to listen and help him. 

 

He was still content.

 

3 years in, his feelings have changed. The professors of his class were now ruder and harsher than the last, but he didn’t let it bother him much. His job wasn’t on him like school was, which he was grateful for, he started painting again. Rhett was still always there for him, even he got a different job that was more for him and that he was happy with. It even brought in more money. 

 

He tried to stay content.

 

4 years in, his final year for his degree, he felt overjoyed. He was soon going to be able to pursue in his desired profession, and help Rhett out more than he has over the years, for recently, he had injured his back in a fall, and needed time and help to heal. They had decided to move into a home, because they had the money and that it’d be the best for the both. They purchased a medium sized home, that they were both happy with. 

 

He was content, again. 

__________________

 

It was late 2004, January the 7th, and it was raining out. 

 

“Hey Rhett?” Link spoke, breaking the silence that had surrounded them as they stared out the patio window, watching the rain. 

 

“Yeah, Linkster?” Rhett asked in response. 

 

“Remember when I used to, i don’t know, see colors?” He tries, not sure of his wording.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I still can, y’know. It’s just not as prominent, I guess.” The brunette breaks his eyes from the window to look at the older man. 

“See, right now, you’re kinda a bright yellow, but it’s not a strong color.” 

 

“And you?”

 

“Me?” He looks down at himself. “I’m blue, but that's a good thing.” 

 

“Is it your ‘happy’ color? Or how ever they word it.” Rhett asks, setting down his tea that he was holding. 

 

“Yeah, except, it’s kinda dull.” his voice lowered, sadness mixing with his usually sweet voice. 

 

“Dull? What do you mean?” Rhett was concerned now. He turned his whole body to the younger man, preparing himself to hug the other man at anytime.

 

“I, uh, I don't kn- it’s not important, I’m not worried about it.” Link said, voice cracking as he tried to sound confident, but on the inside he was scared. 

 

“Link-”

 

“It’s fine! I’m fine, Rhett!” He waved his arms in the air slightly, as if to prove his point. Rhett knew better than to question him further, he had learned this over the years, especially when the smaller man was stressed due to work, or school, or just nothing in general. He leaned forward and pulled Link into a hug, his heart throbbed painfully when the brunette immediately began balling, his shirt dampening faster than he’d like to think. He felt himself want to cry, but instead rubbed the boy’s back, rocking them as he whispered reassuring words. 

 

He didn’t question anything about that day, but, god, does he wish he did.

__________________

 

It was now 2006, Rhett was coming home from work, feeling quite excited.

 

He had some good news, or well a good idea, to tell Link.

 

“Link! I have something to tell you!” He states as soon as he walks through the door, 

 

The said man looks up from his notebook, for he had been writing something, and smiles at Rhett’s overjoyed expression. 

 

“Alright, alright, c’mere and tell me all about it.” he patted to the left of him, which was quickly covered by Rhett.

 

“Okay, you know how at my work, we started working with computers more, and well, I happened to overhear a couple of my coworkers talking about with website called ‘YouTube’, and supposedly you can make videos and post them on there for people to see.” He explained, his hands involuntarily making gestures throughout.

 

“Whoa, really?” Link asks, astonished. Him and Rhett had been talking about something similar to that, after they made a video with a couple of friends of theirs, they had titled it ‘The Dam’, but never knew what to do with it. 

 

“Yeah! You wanna try it?” Rhett asked, pumped. 

 

“Heck yeah!”

 

They crowded around Rhett’s work laptop and opened up ‘YouTube’. Both of them were quite excited, even though they weren’t expecting really anyone to view their video(s) but, still had some hope. 

 

That day happened to be the birthing of the channel ‘Rhett and Link’.

 

__________________

 

_ “Hello, we’re Rhett and Link.” _

 

_ “We’re the ‘Commercial Kings’.” _

 

_ “Welcome to RhettandLinKast.” _

 

_ “Good Morning Chia Lincoln!”  _

 

_ “Good Mythical Morning.” _

 

_ “Welcome to the Mythical Show.”  _

 

_ “Goooooooood Mythical Morning!” _


	7. VIOLET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest listening to Oblivion by Bastille, if you'd like.

**_Purple_ ** _ / _ **_Violet-_ **

 

_ a  _ **_color_ ** _ intermediate between  _ **_red_ ** _ and  _ **_blue_ ** _. _

 

**_Purple_ ** _. _

 

**_Purple_ ** _ was the  _ **_color_ ** _ of fading  _ **_bruises_ ** _. _

 

**_Purple_ ** _ was the  _ **_color_ ** _ of  _ **_tulips_ ** _ that grew in his front yard.  _

 

**_Purple_ ** _ was the  _ **_color_ ** _ of their guest bedroom  _ **_walls_ ** _. _

 

**_Purple_ ** _ reminded him of his first  _ **_painting_ ** _. _

 

**_Purple_ ** _ reminded him of  _ **_love_ ** _ , and  _ **_passion_ ** _. _

 

**_Purple_ ** _ reminded him of  _ **_beauty_ ** _. _

 

**_Purple_ ** _ was another  _ **_color_ ** _ that reminded him of  _ **_him_ ** _. _

 

**_Purple_ ** _.  _

 

__________________

 

Unexpected,

 

Is what they felt as they saw their channels grow. 

 

They felt happy at the same time, as they read comments and emails from fans, saying how much they love ‘Good Mythical Morning’ and how much their kids enjoy the show. 

 

It made them feel useful, joyful. Many times, they thought about just stopping the show and continuing with their regular jobs, but they were glad they didn’t.

 

Link was 35 now, and Rhett was 43, and at many points of the day, during filming, it had become difficult for Rhett to sit through it. His back has been acting up a lot more lately, he’s been going to physical therapy, all the way to getting epidurals, just so he can sit for the maximum 30 minutes that it took to record each day.

 

Link was worried about him, but he knew Rhett was strong, and would pull through anything, and this was part of anything.

 

He was also worried about himself, not vainly, but genuine worry. He’s been stressed more than he liked to be, with coming up with ideas for episodes and new songs. Along with stressing over his well being, his  _ color _ , something he forgot about years ago. He thought his ability to see such things went away, but he was wrong. His once flamboyant blue that surrounded his figure was now a baby blue, and was lightening with every look in the mirror. 

 

Rhett’s was still a strong yellow, though. It changed many colors everyday, from maroon to grey. Link learned that everyone had their own pallet, and Rhett’s was infinite, or that’s what it seemed like. 

 

When he was happy, he was yellow. When he was sad, he was red. When he was angry, he was grey, and so on. It worried the brunette from time to time, when a color, like grey, would stick with him from a couple of days, yet he never dared questioned Rhett about it, afraid of how he’d react. He’s seen Rhett angry, like to the point of  _ boiling mad _ , and it wasn’t at him, though, it scared him nonetheless. He never, ever, tried to get on Rhett’s nerves. 

 

They were getting a new studio soon, a bigger one, for their growing staff. Stevie was their newest addition to the crew, she was young and eager to learn anything she could. She ended up taking their old member’s, Jason, job, which was behind the camera. Jason had to leave due to strong issues, not with them, but with others, and couldn’t put his bosses in more stress. 

 

Also, over the years, their relationship has grown stronger, like more threads have been sown on an old throw blanket, and they actually started  _ dating.  _ Although, nothing  _ intimate _ happened between the two, they were content. Nothing more than kisses and hugs are shared. 

 

They made sure of letting their crew know that they were together, just for safety reasons. ‘Finally’ was a common response throughout the small group, and it made the duo smile and flush a bright pink.

 

They were happy.

__________________

 

“Hey Link?” Rhett said one day whilst they were writing emails. He was nearly finished with his, but he knew that Link was no where close. 

 

“Yeah, Rhett?” The brunette smiled at the older man, even though stress was evident on his facial features. 

 

“I love you.” He watched as the three, simple words made Link’s face relax, along with every single part of his body. 

 

“I love you, too, Rhett.” He was smiling still, but it was more of an effortless one, like he didn’t have to smile wide for someone's approval. 

 

“I know you’re not finished but, I’m hungry and I’d like to take you out.” The taller man brought out his radio voice, something the other couldn’t ‘stand’, or resist was more like it. He stands and walks behind his partner, wrapping his arms around their chest. 

 

“Rhett, please-” 

“Ah, ah, no excuses,” He speaks into Link’s ear. “now, would you like somewhere with loads of people, or somewhere with privacy?” 

 

“Privacy, please.” the younger replied softly, closing his laptop.

 

“Good.” 

 

They packed their things and made their way out to their shared car, Rhett in the driver's seat and Link in the passengers. They decided to go a well known but, secluded restaurant further up town, so it would be quite the drive, neither cared although.

 

Link ended up falling asleep during the ride, the gentle tune coming from the radio, playing ‘ _ Oblivion  _ by  _ Bastille’ _ , kept him in his chamber of slumber. Rhett looked at him from time to time, smiling like fool. He was so happy and thankful, happy to be with Link in a good place in their lives, and thankful that he had finally pulled Link out of the wreck that was his life in North Carolina, he made sure that every day that the other man knew that he was appreciated and loved, for just being him. 

 

Once they made it to the restaurant, it was about 4 and it was starting get dark.  _ Perfect.  _ Rhett thought, turning to look at the sleeping man. He reached a hand out and placed it on Link’s thin shoulder, shaking him gently. 

 

“Huh, wha?” His voice was caked with sleep and confusion. 

 

“We’re here, petal.” He told him softly. He watched the man’s cheeks flush a soft pink at the pet name, even for their age, they never really went past calling each other ‘baby’ or ‘bo’. 

 

“Really, oh wow, that’s quite a big place, are you sure you don’t just want to go to Burger King, or get som-” 

 

“Link, money means nothing to me right now, it’s all about you tonight, okay?” Rhett asked, not really waiting for an answer, and grabbed one of Link’s hands gently, placing tiny kisses on the back of it.

 

Link looked at him with wide eyes, then to where his hand was being pampered with kisses, feeling his face flush with immense heat. He knows that he shouldn’t be blushing this bad at someone kissing his hand, but he’s never been in this position before, not even with Rhett. He just finds it embarrassing that he’s in his mid thirties and is still a virgin. 

 

They get out of the car a little while later, taking time on their walk to the entrance. Once there, they find that the restaurant closed an hour ago. Rhett smiled, embarrassed, and shrugged. 

 

“I guess we can go to Burger King after all,” He says, moving closer to Link. “but before we do, I’d just like to say, I was going to do this after dinner, but Link, we ain’t getting any younger, heck I’m nearly fifty!” He pauses to laugh a little. “What I’m trying to say is that I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to know that you want the same so,” He stops again, but this time to pull something out of his back pocket and to lower himself on one knee.

“Will you marry me?” 

  
All that is heard after those four words, is a cry of ‘yes!’ and happy sobbing. 


	8. BLANC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao no summary just sorry in advance, don't hate me yall

**_White_ ** _ / _ **_Blanc-_ **

 

**_White_ ** _. _

 

**_White_ ** _ was the color of  _ **_glue_ ** _ , messily placed on  _ **_construction_ ** _ paper. _

 

**_White_ ** _ was the color of  _ **_nothing_ ** _. _

 

**_White_ ** _ was the color of  _ **_canvas’_ ** _ before they were  _ **_painted_ ** _ on. _

 

**_White_ ** _ reminded him of  _ **_silence_ ** _. _

 

**_White_ ** _ reminded him of  _ **_loneliness_ ** _. _

 

 ** _White_** _reminded him of_ ** _weddings_** _,_ ** _daisy_** **_petals_** _._

 

 ** _White_** **_wasn’t_** _a color that_ ** _reminded_** _him of_ ** _him_** _._

 

**_White_ ** _. _

__________________

 

It was all perfect, 

 

At least they thought so.

 

The wedding went better than they thought, heck, Link’s  _ father  _ showed up, and he was  _ crying _ .

 

Rhett couldn’t stop staring at Link, the day before the wedding, when he was walking down the aisle, every minute afterward, everyday. He couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful he was, especially for his age. He had looked so stunning in his suit, accompanied with his now short hair styled so that the longer parts of his bangs curled around his ears and the rest made a wave above his forehead. Rhett couldn’t stop smiling, or  _ crying  _ for that matter. 

 

It was 2017 now, and they just started a new season of their show, with the idea of trying some new things, but more importantly, they wanted to  _ finally  _ tell their Mythical Beasts that they were, in fact, together and possibly show their wedding video. The crew was ecstatic for them, as they’ve said over years of being together, that they were afraid and didn’t really want to know what everyone else would think of them.

 

Now, they didn’t care anymore, they know that a good majority would stick with them, and they were fine with that. 

 

A week later, they release the video. Their notifications blew up with comments, almost all of them were good. 

 

They ignored the ones that hated on them, instead they rejoiced with their crew and each other. 

 

They felt fully happy, filled with extreme joy. Finally. 

 

\-------------------------

 

After getting home from filming today's episode, they settle themselves on the living room couch.

 

“Rhett?” Link breaks the silence, his voice small.

 

“Everything okay?” Rhett responds, immediately picking up on the change in the atmosphere. 

 

“N no, I don’t know. I’m scared, Rhett.” Link states, sitting up.

 

“Wha? Why, baby? What’s the matter?” Rhett could feel himself panicking.  _ Why hadn’t he noticed anything before? Was there anything to notice?  _

 

“I think I- I’m dying, Rhett.” Link’s voice breaks, fat tears making their way down his cheeks.

 

At first, Rhett thought it was a joke, only because the episode they filmed was about odd ways to die, but when Link inhaled sharply before letting out a jumbled wail. He gathered the small man into his arms, pulling him to his chest. 

 

“Shh, no you’re not, baby. You’re fine.” He says, more reassuring himself than Link. He could  _ feel  _ Link’s ribs under his hands as he sobbed. He could feel his heart  _ breaking _ . He didn’t understand, how he never noticed Link’s immense weight loss, or how Link thinks he’s dying. 

 

Link pulled himself out of Rhett’s grip, which wasn’t strong at the moment. “Rhett, I am.” He sighs. 

 

“How?” Rhett asks in return, his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“It’s kinda a long story,” He starts, watching as Rhett scoots closer to him. “It began when I was around 4, before I met you, and I would visit my grandparents almost everyday, and would hang out with them,” He paused as a hiccup interrupted him. 

 

“And then suddenly they got sick, about 3 months before I met you, and I watch everyday as they got sicker and sicker, lying on their deathbeds. Then, I noticed something I never noticed before, their colors. My papa was a brilliant orange, while my ma was a deep burgundy. I saw how they dimmed, and kept dimming til they died, and on that day, I saw they had no color, they-they were white, Rhett.” he breathed, looking up at the older man. He saw the frown that creased the man’s beautiful face. 

 

“The reason I said that...was because, I’ve been noticing...my color, uh, dimming.” He hiccupped again. Rhett’s eyes widened, his hands twitched, he wanted to hold the other man badly, he wanted this to be some tormented  _ dream _ . 

 

But, it wasn’t.

 

“R Rhett?” Link’s feeble voice called to him, but he was lost. 

 

“A are you sure it’s not just you ability to see colors fading?” The blonde asks.

 

“I’m sure, Rhett. Only because you’re still the bright yellow that you were when I first met you.” 

 

He broke. 

 

Tears ran down both of their faces, leaving clear but visible streaks down their cheeks. Link gathered the wailing man in his thin arms, relaxing slightly at the feel of being enveloped in strong arms. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” was all Rhett said, over and over again. 

 

“It’s not your fault, sweety. We all have to die someday.” His voice was so  _ monotone. _ It scared Rhett.

 

“Link?” He sat up, grabbing the brunette’s face gently. 

 

There was something off with his whole being, to Rhett. His eyes, the pupils were starting not to react to light. His face, his cheeks weren’t showing color. His skin, his whole body was cold and he was  _ shivering _ . 

 

“I don’t have long, Rhett.” He whispers, as if there were other people around them. “A few days maybe?” 

 

He didn’t know.

 

Rhett stayed quiet, though. He held onto the man tightly, but not enough to hurt him. He was trying to warm his body up, but it was no use. 

 

“Rhett, I want you to do me a favor.” He says softly. “I want you to make love to me.” 

 

He sounded so confident, but Rhett was just the opposite. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Make love to me, show me the fulfillment of being loved.” 

 

Rhett looked at him for a moment, knowing that if he denied him, he’d hate himself for the rest of his life. 

And it wasn’t about  _ sex _ , or  _ getting off _ that made Rhett obey. It was the fact that he wanted to give Link the pleasure he was seeking, he wanted to make sure Link felt good at all times, physically and emotionally. 

 

He stood and helped the brunette up, leading him to their shared bedroom. He laid Link on the bed gently, on his back. He lifted up the color printed tee the younger man was wearing up to his armpits. He placed gentle kisses up from his navel to in between his nipples. He heard the man’s soft gasps, heat rushing throughout his once cold body. 

 

Rhett brought his hands to the small, pink nubs, rubbing them til they were hard. Link let out a loud moan, his mouth opening wide. 

 

No words were spoken for the rest of that night, as Rhett pleasured Link with everything he had and more, relishing into the breathy gasps and echoing moans. 

 

They laid in the bed, holding on another loosely. 

 

\--------------

 

Saying goodbye to the crew was the worst, Link left after telling them though, knowing that if he stayed he’d probably break more than he already was. Rhett understood, but still found himself loathing Link as he held a crying Stevie when he shouldn’t.

 

Afterwards, they went back home. They sat in uneasy silence as they watched the news. 

 

“Link.” Rhett says when commercials come on.

 

The brunette turns to him, not saying a word. 

 

“I have some things I want you to open.” He says, unnerved under the younger man’s stare. He pulls out a bag. 

 

“You, uh, never opened these all those years ago, on your birthday.” He speaks, pulling out one of the boxes. 

 

Link looks at it as it was handed to him. 

 

“Where’d you get these?” he asks.

 

“Your mom gave them to me, before we left for the airport.” 

 

He doesn’t reply, just gently opens the blue colored wrapping paper. He looks at the now uncovered box, opening it. Inside was papers, no, pictures. The one’s Link gave Rhett over the two years he was in his life at the time. 

 

Link gasped, tears springing to his eyes. 

 

“You, You kept these?” He looks at the blonde. Rhett nods. 

 

He places the box on the table, before turning to the man and holding out his arms, requesting a hug. Rhett smiles and grants the request. 

 

“I’m going to miss you, Rhett.” Link tells him after a while.

 

“Don’t say that, Link. Please.” The blonde's voice breaks.

 

“It’s true, though. I’m going to miss you, your face, your hair,” he giggles. “your eyes, your smile, oh god, uh, your laugh, just everything.” He smiles even though fat tears betray him.

 

“Link” “Let me finish, please.” He pleads. 

 

Rhett just nods. 

 

“I’m going to miss the way you hold me at night, they way you dance when no ones looking, the way you kiss me, the way you shine and glow just so  _ beautifully  _ when you’re happy.” He pauses, reaching a pale hand up to caress the older man’s cheek. He wipes away cold tears as he continues. 

 

“I’m just going to miss  _ you _ , and it hurts, Rhett. I don’t want to die, I want to grow old with you.” He whispers meekly. 

 

Rhett just feels himself breaking, a horrible, cold feeling pitting his stomach as he listens to Link’s words. 

 

“I love you, Rhett. I always will,” He laughs. “ _ Til Death Us Do Part _ , huh, funny ain’t it?” 

 

Rhett just shakes his head, holding Link tighter. 

 

Link just smiles, sadly, and looks at his hand, his left hand, at his wedding band. It was silver, just like him, while Rhett’s was gold. He felt emotionless. This was it. 

 

“Rhett, can you do me one more favor?” Rhett nods. 

 

“Call my mom after I die, tell her what happened, and that I love, well loved, her lots, to call pa and tell him.” He breathes. “I want you to go back to North Carolina, with my ashes, and give them to her.” 

 

Rhett nods again, brows furrowing as he hiccups a sob.

 

“And most of all, Rhett, promise me, that you’ll move on. Find someone that makes you happy, someone that you can make just as happy as you’ve made me.”

 

Rhett looks at him incredulously, knowing he could never follow through the promise, and nods nonetheless. 

 

“Thank you,” He smiles as he hugs Rhett, so soft that Rhett barely noticed him go limp. Rhett gasped, pulling back to look at his face. It was slack, but a soft smile was ingraved into it. 

 

“No, no, no, no you can’t be, not yet. Link? LINK!!?” Rhett cried and shouted, but he knew it was no use. He laid the brunette on the couch whilst looking at him with tear filled eyes. 

 

He stood and called 911, just so his body could be ushered to a Morgue. 

 

Everything was slow, he watched every movement of the rushed paramedics put Link’s pliant body onto a stretcher, he couldn’t remember how he got onto the ambulance, riding right next to Link’s body as they tried to work on him, tried to bring him back. Rhett knew they couldn’t, it was too late. He didn’t register the questions he was being asked, but he answered somehow. 

 

He didn’t feel like himself, especially when he heard the words “patient declared deceased 11:38pm.” He felt like entered a whole different world, one with white noise and black surrounding. 

  
He closed his eyes.


	9. NOIR

**_Black_ ** _ / _ **_Noir-_ **

 

_ A  _ **_color_ ** _ that is  _ **_darker_ ** _ than all, yet  _ **_brighter_ ** _ than the  _ **_abyss_ ** _.  _

_ Of the very  _ **_darkest_ ** _ color owing to the  _ **_absence_ ** _ of or complete  _ **_absorption_ ** _ of  _ **_light_ ** _ ; the opposite of  _ **_white_ ** _. _

 

**_black_ ** _.  _

 

**_black_ ** _ was the color of  _ **_bruises_ ** _ that once littered his  _ **_body_ **

 

**_black_ ** _ was the color of his  _ **_hair_ ** _ in certain  _ **_lights_ ** _.  _

 

**_black_ ** _ was the color of his only  _ **_shoes_ ** _. _

 

**_black_ ** _ reminded him of the  _ **_dark_ ** _. _

 

**_black_ ** _ reminded him of  _ **_angry_ ** _ people that  _ **_surrounded_ ** _ him.  _

 

**_black_ ** _ reminded him of the  _ **_cold_ ** _. _

 

**_black_ ** _.  _

 

_ ___________________ _

 

_ Bright orange illuminates the room as the young blonde watches the news. It was almost time for him to leave, but he didn’t feel rushed. He waited til the set of commercials started to actually leave, he bid his mother goodbye as he walked out the door behind his father. Diane waved and blew her son a kiss, before returning to the living area. She sits down just when the news comes back on, she sat contently until the ‘Breaking News’ began. She reads the headline before the news reporter begins to talk and gasps loudly. _

_ “Today, we are in search of a young boy and his mother, Charles and Sue Neal. The duo disappeared this morning, from what we know. Their neighbor, Richard MacKin, states that he heard screaming, before it was muffled.” The screen flashes on a picture of the Neal residence. “So far, we have no suspects or any whereabouts of the two, but if you do, call the number on your screen immediately.”  _

 

_ The screen turns black as Diane presses the power on the remote. She stares down at her lap, duly horrified.  _

 

He opens his eyes, expecting to be confronted by white, or a doctor. Yet, he focuses on a eggshell colored ceiling.  _ Was it actually a dream?  _ He thinks, a rush of seeked relief runs through him as he sits up.

 

“Link?” He calls, but gets no response. He stands.  _ Maybe he’s asleep. He’s always been quite the sleeper.  _

 

He walks to a hallway near by, but stops. It was different, everything was, he realises as he takes a look around. Link’s not here.

 

He stands there until he hears the front door open, turning around quickly, he hopes his assumptions were wrong. 

 

“Rhett, honey, what are you doing? Are you okay?” The soft, southern voice draws in panic. It was his mother, he was at his parents place. 

 

“Mom?” He says, voice cracking without intention.

 

“Honey, what’s the matter?” Diane reacts by pulling her son to the couch he just resided and holding him close. 

 

“I I don’t know, I had thi this dream, and it seemed so  _ real _ . I wanted it so be real.” He choked, his mind finally stopped turning and he came back to reality, crashing.

 

“Tell me about it, sweetheart.” is all she says.

 

And he tells her. He tells her of how it began, with him going back and seeing Charles,  _ Link _ ,  again, and how they moved to California. How they started ‘Good Mythical Morning’. All the way up to where it left off, like an unfinished book. Where Link  _ dies _ in his arms, he breaks, his heart pounding painfully. 

 

Diane doesn’t say anything, just holds her son through his wailing. Once it calms, and Rhett has regained his composure, Diane finally speaks. “I believe it’s time to tell you.”

 

“Tell me what, ma?” He asks sadly. 

 

She sighs and looks down at her lap, the memory clear as day in her mind. 

 

“Of what happened to Charles.” 

 

“W what?” Rhett squinted his eyes at her.

 

“Just listen, please?” She asks. Rhett nods shortly. “Back when he moved to Fuquay, when you had to leave him, there was one day when your father took you and Cole hunting, that I was watching the news and saw something I though I’d never see.”

 

Rhett remains quiet, although he mind was attacking him with questions that needed answers. 

 

“Charles and his mother went missing, Rhett. They have been for about 8 years now, they stopped the search, though, because it became fruitless. I joined in at one point, but couldn’t quite handle it.” She pauses, wiping her watering eyes.

 

“He’s still out there, Rhett. Dead or alive, he’s out there.” 

 

Rhett just nodded, cold tears already collecting on his cheeks. He was staring out into space, from what it seemed like. Everything felt so surreal, so  _ unbelievable  _ that Rhett nearly thought he was dreaming again. 

 

He wished he was, though. 

 

Diane frowned, telling her son something along the lines of ‘I’ll be right back.’

 

He wasn’t listening, hardly. He was pulled out of his trance when his mother came back, handing him a glass of ice water and placing a ice pack on his forehead.

 

He just sat there, still gushing over what has been said. 

 

There was a knock at the door, a small one, they almost didn’t notice. Diane got up and walked over to it, opening it. 

 

“Hello?” She asks.

 

There was a young boy, dirt covering his face, clothes tattered. 

  
“Hi,” He starts weakly. “my name is Charles, is Rhett here?” 


End file.
